careful i might think you have feelings
by prettylittleliarsfan222
Summary: Clary is 16 beautiful and did I mention super famous. she seems to have a perfect life but there is one issue, is she doesn't want it one night she is singing at pandemonium where she meets the shadowhunters they don't know who she is .will she find out her hidden past ,will they find out who she will she learn how to fight and most of all will she fall in love with the golden boy.
1. demon guy thing

As famous talented 16 year old millionaire Clarissa fray stepped onto the stage in the

club the bright lights nearly blinding her as she stared out into the crowd . This was one

of her smaller shows by far only maybe 500 people but this show was only to promote

the club i was returning my focus to the stage a handsome looking

guy with neon blue hair no more than 19 caught my eye and he was looking straight

at me . Suddenly i felt self conscious in my short gold sparkly dress that made my

red hair and green eyes stand out immensely and my 4 inch black heels that made

me 5"9. I quickly realized that he isn't staring at me but at a beautiful girl standing

beside the side of the stage with long black hair that reaches just above her waist, pale

skin and dark brown eyes. she is dressed in a long white dress that covers her arms

and complements her thin curvy figure. It makes her dark hair stand out

beckons him forward as she turns to walk away he follows . Then the my number

1 single neon lights starts to play and i realize i have to sing .I start my eyes never

leaving the boy and girl my voice sounds clear and smooth as always. People grind and

wave their arms and sing along. i get halfway through the song when i see two boys

following the girl and boy. the first boy is built with black hair blue eyes and pale skin

, handsome. But the second boy is who catches my eye . He is golden from head to

is not quite as built as the first boy but he has starling blond hair gold eyes and

tan skin he isn't just handsome he is gorgeous even I quickly mutter

an apology and run of stage to follow them.I don't know what it was

that pushed me to so but as i got to where they stopped i was shocked at what i saw.

the boy with the black hair has the boy with the blue hair tied to a chair. But i don't

think its a boy because his eyes are solid black. I decide its just all the strobe lights

playing tricks on my eyes. The black haired boy says "just kill it already jace ."Then

the blonde now called jace replies "not quit yet alec i want to ask a few question first

" Are there any more of you're kind here" . any more of you're kind here what

does that meen . wait

alec said kill it they are going to kill him an innocent person . What is going on

here .Maybe its some

king of gang blue haired boy pleads "please don't kill me i have

information ! I know where valentine is ".

Jace pulls out a long silver sord he says Gabriel and it seems to light up.

"Every time we capture one of you're

kind you claim to know where valentine is

. well so do i in the grave . so let me ask you one more time before i kill you

are there anymore

of you're kind here ".

"I'm not telling you nephilim"the blue haired boy spits."

''Fine " just as he is bringing down the blade i jump out and scream "STOP"!

Every eye there stares at me in shock annoyance and silent.

Jace is the first to break it "How can you see us ,have you made dealings

with liliths children ,been cursed by the fair

folk "! he demands

his eyes raking every inch of my body.I know im smoking hot but Again

i feel a little self i don't think he

knows who i am. That

surprising considering im one of the most famous teens in the world.

"well you're not exactly invisible are you crazy night children fair folk do you know

who i am! "

" a little girl and if you know whats good for you than you will leave and forget what

you saw here. "he says his eyes

never leaving mine.

"first off i am not a little girl and If i leave you will kill him " i say standing my ground

still fuming from being called little girl.

Then for the first time the black haired girl speaks "well duh "

'im calling the police " let jace handle this isabelle "alec says so thats her name i think.

Jace says "the police will only be interested if they can see us .

"what"

And at that moment my best friend Simon decides to show up with a bouncer. '

clary are you okay you ran off the stage and i heard you scream so i came " he says

as he looks around his eyes not stopping on any of the four people before me and by

the look of confusion on his face i dont think he is seeing any of them.

Then the bouncer who was eyeing me hungrily asks 'is everything fine here ms fray"

"yes i thought i saw something but it was just my imagination "I try to say as

convincingly

as i can. His expression goes from hungry to

annoyed. I turn around quickly and everyone there is grinning and isabelle even giggles. Then with a quick nod the bouncer leaves.

'We should get back now" simon says

Knowing that there are still people behind me i tell him that i will meet him there.

As I turn around to look at them one more time i find myself face to face with jace with less

than 3 inches separating our faces .

Go catch up with youre 'boyfriend' as he says it there is something in his

eyes but its gone to

quick for me to identify it .

As im walking away i hear them talking

"how could you let her go she could see us hodge would want to meet her ' says allec

Then isabelle " guys i think i know her from somewhere..."

Then i hear a slash and a scream i forgot they were gonna kill someone damn it.


	2. shampoo

As simon and i are walking out of pandemonium a surge of screaming fans run towards us . Trying to get photos and autographs one guy even tried to smack my ass but i twisted his wrist so fast he didnt get the chance. My mind was still on the events that took place in the club . I was so NOT into this right now . But i never am. Its exhausting to always have to smile and pose pretty for the camera to pretend to be someone im not .Dont get me wrong i love music its my passion .But i dont like the gossip ,and the hate and ,all the money and i definitly wish i could sing the songs i write not the ones that other people write for me ."hello clary " Simon says waving his hand in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts. I feel my cheeks starting to turn a light pink from being caught not listening to him. "sorry what were you saying " i was asking about what happened in the club, you ran off stage then 5 minutes later you start screaming for no reason ,why ."i told you i thought i saw something but i didnt . I lie but what else was there to say oh i was just screaming because i saw these people that are just invisible to you ,trying to kill a demon guy thing . Because THATS totally believable. As we maneuver through the herd of fans my car pulls up. As i climb in simon finally answers with a "whatever". When we arrive at simons house its 12:30 pm . "We are still on for erics poetry reading tomorrow at java jones right " simon asks . Eric is his year older nerdy brother who has a band that simon is in . They are currently called butthole surfers but knowing them they will have a new name by tomorrow probably somethingven more horrid than i just say a simple 'yep bye '.we soon arrived at my mansion as the gates open i am greeted by luke my moms friend who has a pitying look on his face, its the look he gives me when im going to get in i remember i was supposed to be home at 11;50 sharp i quickly glance at my watch wich is shimmering under the moon light it reads 12:55 damn it i mutter under my breath so that luke doesn't hear and quickly hop out of the car and start running as fast as i can in heels. Even though my mom knew where i was and that i do this kind of thing all the time ( the preforming not getting home late )she is extremely strict about it. When i get in the door im not suprised at what i see a fuming jocelyn her red hair in a uncharacteristic messy bun. After the yelling is done im sent off to my room where i fall asleep almost instantly ,ut before i do i think about jace his gold eyes his face inches away from mine and his smell like sunlight and shampoo well im guessing thats what sunlight smells like or maybe it was just the shampoo. Well whatever it was it smelt good.

And i drifted off to sleep dreaming about the mysterious handsome boy. Not knowin that the next day would change her life forever.


End file.
